Makorra Prompts Collection
by abovethecurrents
Summary: collection of drabbles and prompts given to me via tumblr. All types of genres- angst, fluff, etc.
1. Chapter 1

prompt: Wedding night

Her hand goes to his chest. She can feel his heart through the fabric of the shirt, thumping ever so slightly. Her fingers are slightly shaking. They've never been so…united before.

But then again, they're married now. And marriage is all about uniting.

She looks up, and her eyes meet his. All she sees is warmth and love and caring and _her future_. She's sure her eyes show the same thing, too.

His hands slowly move up from their place on her waist, going to her back. He touches the bare skin that the dress doesn't cover, and she closes her eyes as a slight tremble takes her body- his cold fingertips feel so alive against her warm skin.

He's touched her before, but this time, it's different.

They're not speaking, not as they touch each other so innocently. And that's what it is- innocent- because they aren't going to uncharted depths, not now. Right now, they're taking their time, cherishing each other.

But silence never settled well with the Avatar, and soon she finds that she must break it. Soon, the air is filled with words of _I love you, remember when we first met, and how that one time when Naga licked you_- And soon they're both laughing and smiling, and somehow they've ended up on the bed so casually. She's propped her head up with one elbow and he's playing with a string of her hair.

They both know that it's their wedding night, but for some reason, it feels like they have all the time in the world.

Memories are exchanged. Memories of their times together, their times apart. Mako tells her about the first time he baked a cake with his mother. Korra tells him about how she accidentally burnt 2 inches off of her hair, when she was a child.

Her hands go to his chest again, just to undo the tying of the suit he's wearing, to loosen it up a little. She doesn't know that what she's doing is flustering him until she sees his adam's apple bob as he swallows.

"Korra-" he says, and then swallows again.

"We're married now." He says it in awe, and one of his hands intertwine in hers.

"Yeah," she breathes.

All of the sudden, he's laughing, wrapping his arms around her waist and pinning her underneath him. "We're married. This is all I've ever wanted; to be with you the rest of my life."

"Same here, City Boy," Korra laughs, her hands going to his face. "You're never leaving me."

"As long as you promise the same thing."

She rolls her eyes, but promises anyway.

They spend a couple of minutes just staying there, looking at each other.

And when they finally do get to what they're expected to do, on a wedding night-

They make it the best night of their lives.

—-

_You're never leaving me._

_Not as long as I live._

_Even when your body leaves, you won't._

_Because I can still feel your essence, your being, your laughter and smile and tears and anger and emotion._

_I'm never letting you go._

_I'm never, ever, letting you go- you're the best thing that's ever happened to me._

__**Reviews make my day! So please take the time to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

prompt: First child.

She's beautiful.

That's the only thing that Korra can think, right now. The Avatar is tired and annoyed and probably not looking too hot either- but she just gave birth, and in her defense, giving birth is a very tiring activity.

Her husband is beside her, and they're both staring down at the bundle in their arms. Their faces show simple, simple joy.

And awe as well.

"Did we…did we really make that?" Mako asked his wife in a hushed whisper, his fingers tracing the delicate cheeks of the sleeping baby girl.

"I think we did," Korra replied, her usual sarcastic and witty tongue pushed away, her eyes never leaving the baby in her arms. "It's…it's our baby, Mako."

He has tears in his eyes, and she's sure she does too.

The girl yawns in her sleep, and Korra can hear Mako's breath catch- his finger pauses- and then his lips melt into a warm smile.

"What are we going to name her?" he asked.

"Whatever you want," Korra replied. "See, she looks like you."

It was true. The baby had Mako's amber eyes, his pale skin, and his dark hair. A bare resemblance was slight to her mother's, in the eye shape and nose, but most of the physical appearance resembled Mako's.

"Hey there, little girl," Korra muttered once the baby stirred in her arms. "Hey, we're your parents." She looked up at Mako, grinning, and he grinned back.

"…I'm a father," he muttered to himself.

"And I'm a mother." She turned back to the baby, letting her finger touch the soft skin.

"We're going to be the best parents to this girl," Korra declared, grabbing Mako's hand with her free one.

"And… and we're never leaving her." Mako swallowed, leaning forward to kiss the baby girl's forehead. "You hear me?" he said to her, smiling. "You're stuck with us."

"Something tells me she won't mind that," Korra grinned, squeezing Mako's hand.

The perfect picture of the Avatar's family- two parents in love and a beautiful child in between them- came together that day.

**Reviews make my day! So please take the time to let me know your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

Prompt: Korra's gone and Mako doesn't deal with it very well.

Her death changed him, and it changed him forever.

Bolin doesn't like what it did to his brother. Sure, they were all incredibly sad at the loss of one of their best friends. Bolin and Asami didn't get over it for months. The airbending family created a Meditation Pavilion in her honor and held a mourning period for one month straight.

But Mako…Mako _changed._

He had always been brooding, but it was different. Without Korra, he didn't smile. He didn't laugh. The only times he would actually lighten up was when he would look back at pictures and memories of the Avatar.

Bolin didn't know where he went, but in the middle of nights, Mako would just get up and leave. He'd come back drunk, giggling, and crazy. It happened at least 3 times a week. In the morning, he'd apologize, he'd say he wouldn't do it again- but then he'd get back and forget his words all over again.

However, one of those times where Mako came back drunk and crazy, he told Bolin something that Bolin probably was never supposed to know.

—-

"Bo," Mako had said, on the couch, still giggling. Bolin sighed from his seat beside his drunk brother, holding his head in his face. It seemed like these days, it was Bolin who was the parent of the two.

"Bo," Mako repeated, urgent. "I need ya to get me somethin'."

"No, Mako, I'm not getting you anything," Bolin answered, fed up.

"Boolliinn," Mako whined, grabbing his brother's hand. "It's the ring. I need ya to get the ring in my drawer."

Bolin now looked at his brother, paying full attention. "Ring? What ring?" For all he knew, Mako wasn't one for jewelry.

"The ring for Korra, stupid," Mako said, annoyed. "I need ya to get it. Go give it to 'er."

"You…you got a ring for Korra?" Bolin clarified, not fully putting the pieces together. Or rather, not wanting to. Because, if this was what he thought it was, then…

"I need ya to bury it with her grave," Mako continued, putting his hands on his stomach as he stared up at the ceiling. It seemed like he was suddenly sober- but the occasional burp and giggle told Bolin otherwise.

"I was gonna propose to her," he whispered, drowsiness overtaking his features. "The day she died? I was gonna propose to her, at this nice café near the bay." His eyelids drooped, but he continued. The fatigue was evident in his voice, but it seemed like Mako was fighting against it- at least until his tale was done.

"She died, Bo," Mako whispered. "She died moments before I was going to ask her to marry me." The firebender let out a short laugh. "Fate's funny, huh? It's always working against me."

Finally, Mako fell asleep, his story leaving Bolin shocked.

—

The next morning, Mako didn't mention the story. So Bolin didn't either.

But part of Bolin wondered if Mako would ever get past Korra's death.

And part of him suspected he already knew the answer.

—

"Hey, Kor," Bolin said, greeting the grave on the ground. "We all still miss you. It's not the same without you."

He grew silent, taking the ring out of his pocket and burying it in the dirt next to her grave.

"I think Mako should be the one doing this," Bolin continued, his hands still working with the dirt, "But he'd break down. So I'm taking care of it for him." He patted the dirt, wiping his hands on his pants before turning back to the grave.

"He really misses you, Mako does," Bolin whispered, touching the gravestone with his right hand. "He's…not the same. I know you wouldn't like that though." Bolin smiled slightly. "So, I'm being a good brother and helping him out."

Suddenly, Bolin's words got caught in his throat as he saw something in the corner of his eye. A piece of white paper was buried, right behind Korra's tombstone- who'd put that there?

Curious, Bolin stood and bent over, unburying the sheet of paper to see it was a letter.

_Dear Korra,_

_I haven't been dealing with your death well at all, have I? I know. I'm pathetic. Without you, I'm so pathetic._

_If you were here, you'd probably yell at me. You'd say I needed to meet someone new, to move on. But I can't. I'm stuck wondering what you'd have said when I would have proposed to you, what you would have looked like- I'm stuck on you, Korra, and I want it to stay that way. I never want to replace you with another woman or friend or anything because-dammit, Korra- I thought we were forever._

_I think Bolin took your ring. It's a good thing he did, too, or I'd have killed myself eyeing that thing day and night. I have so many questions, so many, just because of that stupid ring._

_Can you answer one of them for me, Korra?_

_Was it my fault you died?_

_Did you die on the way to the café?_

_Was it my fault?_

Bolin had to stop reading.

His tears would stain the paper if he continued.

—-

Mako brought lady friends home, he got drunk, he went to the darker parts of the city. He was never the same.

The only time Bolin would see a glimmer of the old Mako was when they'd visit Korra's grave together, when Mako would sit there and just touch the tombstone in silence; sometimes for hours per visit.

And Bolin knew, that no matter what happened, Mako would always let one thing haunt him:

_Was it my fault she died?_

__**Reviews make my day! So please take the time to tell me your opinion!**


End file.
